


Bird's Eye View

by bibbitm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbitm/pseuds/bibbitm
Summary: Takes place during Episode 88 Onward to Vesrah. It's the part where Percy and Vex are up in the crow's nest and Percy says he's a little..distracted.





	Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in a number of years, I apologize that I'm a bit rusty. I recently got into Critical Role and I love Percahlia so I hope you enjoy! I might add on to this in the future but I'm only on episode 89 as I write this.

               Vex’ahlia can’t stand to be on the Drensala Vis any longer. Her stomach feeling every roll of wave that crashes against the ship.  

               “I’m going to get a better view up high,” she said, to no one in particular, pulling out her broom.

Relief washing over her the minute her feet were in the air.  She coasted a couple feet above a sail on the ship, making sure to concentrate and keep her speed in time with the ship. Out of the corner of her eyes, a large black object rolled into view. Her eyes widen in surprise and she flies down towards the bow of the ship, scanning the horizon for another sight of the black object.  At this point she was barely hovering a foot above the ship, when a hand wrapped around her waist.

               “See any good sights, darling?” Percy asked her, hugging her a little closer to himself.

               “I Thought I saw land, but I may have been mistaken.” Her feet touch back down on the boat, to stand a little closer to Percy.

               “Your eyes are quite keen, I doubt you may have imagined something. Perhaps it’s best to let the Captain know what you saw?”

               “Perhaps you’re right. Can you help me keep an eye out up top?” She gave him a concerned look.

               “Of course.”

Vex steps away from Percy to speak with the Captain. Shortly after flying up to the crow’s nest to sit with Percy. She flies up slowly, at first only able to see his feet hanging over the side. As she coasts a little higher the rest of him comes into view. His jacket missing a few buttons, a hole here and there. His face looked tired, but whose wouldn’t after fighting a Conclave of dragons, a light stubble on his chin. His jaw is set and clenched as he stares off into the distance. His face relaxes and turns into a smile once Vex comes into view.

               “Ah, there you are, I’ve been keeping an eye out, but I just don’t have that perception of yours.” He smiled at her.

               “Elven eyes, my dear, they can see a great deal.” She crawls over the hand railing to stand above Percy’s sitting form.

               “You may be Elven, but this is a Vex’ahlia thing. You’re just that good, now come sit with me, please.” He pats the spot next to him, skootching over a bit to provide her with more room. Vex walks past the spot his hand rests on, steps over his left leg and sits herself down on Percy’s lap.

               “Oh, well that’s all right, too I suppose.” Percy coughs a bit and moves back against the handrail. Vex moves back after him, placing herself right back down onto his lap, pretending not to notice what he’s doing.

               “So, it was out in this direction ahead of us,” she says, nodding her head forward.

               “Out this way you say?” Percy asks, pointing in the wrong direction.

               “This way, darling, do pay attention,” she grabs his hands and points in the right direction.           

               “My mistake.” Vex wraps her hand in between Percy’s and pulls it down to rest on top of her thigh. The pair sit in silence for a few minutes, Vex keeping her eyes out towards the sea, Percy keeping his eyes on Vex’s hand.

               In an act of bravery, Percy pulls Vex’s hand up to his face and plants a light kiss on the back of her hand. He pulls away slightly, leaving his bottom lip on her skin, and then drags his lip further up to her wrist, leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

               Backing herself up more into Percy’s lap, she pulls her hand forward placing it back on her thigh. She turns her head to kiss his cheek.

               “My dear, are you paying attention to the sea?” She wiggles her hips against his lap.

               “What sea? I can hardly pay attention to anything that isn’t currently pressing itself down on my lap.” He places his hands on either side of her hips and grinds them down harder into his lap.

               A moan escapes his from between his lips as Vex grinds a little faster. The whole boat shakes suddenly, pushing Vex completely on top of Percy.

               “Whoa, darling we should not be going at it in public.” In response to the shaking Vex is quickly up to her feet.              

               “I’m not being forward Percy, I think we’re under attack, get on!” She pulls out her broom and extends a hand towards Percy.


End file.
